


What's a King to the Gods?

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur and Merlin are married, Arthur's King, I'm only on season 1, M/M, Merthur has been otp since 12ever, Mpreg too btw, So Bear With me, The talk of heirs pops up and merlin magics it up, and since Arthur loves Merlin so much he banned the magic ban, so Merlin's also King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are starting to talk. When will the Royal family have another child, and how, seeing as their monarchs are both males. Arthur catches the talk and, stops it? Ha, no. He starts talking about it too. Merlin can see how stressed he's getting and goes to his spell book because he could have sworn he saw something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a King to the Gods?

"Hey, uhm... Well, should we go soon?" Arthur asked as he entered his bed chambers which he shared with Merlin, where he found him. 

Merlin looked up from polishing his husband's armour; even though Arthur repeatedly reminded Merlin that he no longer was a servant but a King now, and they had other people to do their laundering, Merlin refused to stop. (Along with a shy remark that he would always remain his _servant_.) 

"What? Go where?" 

Arthur rolled his shoulders nonchalant, as if to ease the uncomfortable air. "You know." 

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment, looked around the room, then back at Arthur chuckling, "...uh, no. I, I don't." 

Merlin watched as Arthur began lunges. 

"You know... that, uhm" 

"Arthur." 

"That, you know..."

"Nope, still don't know." 

"You always were so blind." Arthur chuckled as he faced Merlin to do squats. 

Merlin watched Arthur curiously. Merlin had only discovered Arthur's little nervous habit when he was proposing to Merlin; imagine Merlin standing, Arthur before him seconds from proposing..when Arthur has suddenly dropped to the ground doing push ups, encouraging Merlin to join him.

"What is it?" Merlin asks as Arthur leans against the wall to do wall sits. 

"What is what?" 

"What's making you nervous?" 

"I told you, I don't get nervous." Next, Arthur is on his back doing sit-ups. 

"But you're excercising."

Arthur gave him a weird look, "And if I didn't, and allowed your advise to wash my brain, I'd have no muscles. Instead I'd have you're _noodle arms_. How do you suppose I protect a kingdom with your _noodle_ arms?"

Merlin paused for a second, thinking of how he had gone such a good long time protecting this kingdom with his noodle arms. He had done it just fine.

"Arthur," Merlin started as he climbed off the bed to sit by Arthur's legs, "Whatever it is, that bothers you, you can tell me, Arthur you know that. And no more distractions. We've been married for two years, courting for five, been in love.." their eyes meet, "..for as long as I can remember. There's nothing to be nervous about." 

Arthur sits up, his stomach bubbling a bit, "I...People are talking." 

Merlin raised an eye brow, "What about?" 

"Us...I suppose," Arthur pauses to try to figure out how to say it. 

"People are always talking about us." Merlin grins playfully, but see the expression on Arthur's face. "If... If you mean about _us_ , then...well, we've already talked about this. I mean, for the gods' sake you had that horrendous _law_ lifted-" 

"No, no, not like that, like..about what we plan to do." Arthur sit up to hold Merlin's hands, "about our heir." 

 _Oh_.

"Oh." 

Arthur looks into Merlin's eyes and smiles sheepishly, it's so unlike Arthur, and Merlin loves it. A smile breaks through and Merlin can't stop his eyes from squinting because his smile's too big, because he loves the idea of having a babe, and having a babe with Arthur and Arthur thinking about having a babe, having a babe with him.

"That's what got you _nervous_? A babe?" 

Arthur glared, "No. I got nervous thinking of having to seek for a babe that was homeless with no family, obviously that's rare...Not that I _was_ nervous." 

Merlin still smiled, "That's where you want to go?" 

"Yes." 

"We'll go tomorrow. Anyway, I'll meet you in the throne room in a bit, let me just get something first." Merlin said before kissing his husband's lips and standing.

 

When the Kings left their chambers, a few maids and knights waited outside the door, "Have you thought about it?" 

"Are you going to have to impregnate a woman?" 

"Can it be me?" 

"Are you going to adopt?" 

"A magic spell perhaps?" 

"Will there even be an heir?" 

One question caught Merlin's attention– no, not the woman's who volunteered to be impregnated, but the magic one. Could he use magic for their situation? How? Would one of them be pregnant or somet-. Oh. That actually didn't sound like a horribly bad idea. 

"We've thought. No, we will not impregnate a woman - right?" Arthur turned to Merlin to double check, who nodded quickly. "No we may not impregnate you, and we are not sure yet of our plan to have our heir, but that is of one for very sure, we will have an heir." 

* * *

 

 

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted as he slid into Gaius' place. 

Gaius looked over before he could question, Merlin asked him: "Spell books! Now!" 

Merlin ran to his old room quickly and Gaius just stared. 

"What is going on? Is King Arthur alright?" 

Merlin jumped out from the room with his spell book in hand and laughed, "Perfect." 

"...And you? My boy?" Gaius asked cautiously. 

"I'm fine! Gaius, truly. I just," pause, "we started talking about babies." 

Gaius' confusion flew away instantly and he smiled, "That would make more sense." 

"What are some things we could try? Adoption is an option, I know. But, could we get pregnant?" Merlin looked up from the spell book to see Gaius, who was staring gobsmacked.

"You are not a-" 

"I know! But is it possible? With magic. With some chanting and herbs and old man wisdom." Merlin smiled at the last part, "Gaius?"

"I..." Gaius began shaking his head, he could hardly get over the fact that magic was unbanned. King Arthur had unbanned it so quickly it was like the ban was hardly ever there. 

"Please Gaius." 

"Perhaps...there is _something_." 

 

* * *

 

Merlin leaned against a pillar walking into the throne room. His magic session with Gaius had hardly went painless. Arthur was in the throne room there talking to villagers with his knights around him. But unlike Merlin's plan to sneak in: silently and unnoticed, his husband had other plans. 

"My lovely King, Merlin Pendragon! Don't think I didn't notice you, love, come over here." Arthur shouted with a smile. 

Merlin looked at his legs for a second, _please just work until you get to Arthur, he has a nice warm lap waiting for you, please._  

As Merlin stiffly walked to Arthur, his legs obeyed and let out no sign of pain. Arthur's smile still shining bright. 

Once Merlin reached Arthur, Arthur pulled Merlin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"I thought PDA was sort of frowned upon," laughed a knight.

Arthur laughed a bit and kissed Merlin's cheek before nestling into his neck.

Some villagers blushed, "I ought to wager that's our leave." 

After the villagers left, Merlin was stuck with five knights and an affectionate(horny) husband. 

"Why you got him on your lap all this time, maybe he wants to sit on a chair." jokingly suggested a knight.

"Or are you hiding something under him Arthur?" All the knights laughed. 

Merlin's face heated, he really wish it didn't. "Hm Merlin? He got something under there?" 

Arthur shooed them with his hand but Merlin could feel the chuckle.

After jokes and roars of laugh and gulps of wine, the knights left after Arthur watched Merlin yawn. Because obviously those obnoxious, too much laughing, inside jokes between the knights and their King was just not amusing enough for the other King not to yawn.  

"Let's head to bed." a whisper flows into Merlin's ear. He can agree to that.  

Although Merlin's a bit tired, they're not going to bed for sleep. After Arthur had carried Merlin to their chambers, he set him on the bed and got to work. 

It's a strange thing: love. Merlin and Arthur would rather die than be without the other. And, that's just their love. Sacrifice and chance. Merlin would protect Arthur to the ends of time, without wanting to benefit himself. While Arthur would protect Merlin without a second thought, 100 times a day if he had to, honestly. There was nothing they wouldn't do for the other. Including keeping the other happy. Which is why Merlin went to Gaius today.

Anatomy and genitelia mattered not when it came to making Arthur happy. Merlin would do countless things to see that wide, toothy smile every day. And the same went for Arthur.

Arthur always felt like he was protecting Merlin, watching out for _him_ , keeping _him_ amused. But he was starting to think it was the other way around. Not that Arthur would change anything, doing his best to protect Merlin, assist and argue. 

And when it came to happiness, Merlin would probably surprise himself of the things he'd do. Arthur probably wouldn't be surprised as there are not many things he hadn't already done.

But then again, it never really is up to them. Their fate. It may be intertwined, but that doesn't mean it was meant to be happy and together. Maybe some day the gods would stick their noses up to them and roll their eyes. Maybe some day the gods would do something fatal. 

Because though they had an eternity of love, what was a king, truly, to the gods?  


End file.
